


“Would you like to see, Mažasis?”

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Will Graham, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Murder Husbands, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teenager Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Will finally gets to see what’s in the basement.-“ Will... You know what it is I am doing down in the basement, don’t you?”-So there’s a bit of a time jump now.Hannibal is 18 and Will is 6If inspiration hits me, I might fill in the gap years but I don’t know.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	“Would you like to see, Mažasis?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

“Will, I would like to speak to you for a moment, please.” Hannibal said as he walked into the dining room where Will was seated at the table, coloring.

“Sure.” Will answered without looking up.

Hannibal walked over to the table and sat down besides Will.

“You’re a very smart boy, aren’t you, Mažasis?”

“Uh-huh.” Will mumbled, still not looking up.

“Would you please look at me, Will?” Hannibal asked patiently.

Will put down his color and finally looked up. “Sorry.” Will said, looking sheepishly at Hannibal.

“That’s quite alright, my dear Will. I am simply just happy to have your attention now.” Hannibal answered and gave Will a gentle smile, which Will returned with a big toothy smile of his own.

“What did you want to talk about Hannibal?” Will asked.

“Well, Mažasis, now that we have established that you are quite the smart boy-“

“The smartest!” Will interrupted.

Hannibal chuckled. “Oh yes, of course. The smartest boy... Will... You know what it is I am doing down in the basement, don’t you?” Hannibal finally asked and looked seriously at Will.

“Well, yeah.” Will answered and shrugged. “But I don’t really know for sure. You said that I’m not allowed down there until I’m older.” The last bit was said with an adorable pout.

“Could you please tell me what is it you believe I am doing down there?”

“It’s were you have the people you killed. Before you use them for dinner, right?” Will asked, he looked a little unsure.

“You are absolutely right, Mažasis.” Hannibal answered with a proud smile.

“Yes!” Will yelled and threw his fist up into the air, as if he just won a quiz.

“One more thing, Will.” Hannibal said. “I believe that it is time to show you.”

“Really?! I’m old enough now?!” Will asked enthusiastically.

Again Hannibal couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. “Yes, I believe you are ready. Would you like to see, Mažasis?”

“Yes! Can we go now? Please?” Will asked with cutest puppy eyes.

“Why, not.” Hannibal answered and got up from the chair. “Come along then, Will.”

Will and Hannibal made their way out to the kitchen and then to the door leading down to the basement.

“Now, before I open the door, it is very important that you don’t touch anything whiteout asking for permission first, I have some very dangerous things down here. Do you understand Will?”

“Yes, I understand.” Will said solemnly.

“Good. Then I shall open.” Hannibal turned the key before grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open. He took a step forward so that he could turn on the light. “Hold my hand while we walk down the stairs, Mažasis.”

Will took a step forward too and placed his small hand in Hannibal’s bigger one.

Together they walked down the stairs.

Will was tempted to look around but Hannibal had always said that it was important that he watched where he stepped when he walked the stairs so he didn’t fall.

When they finally reached the bottom, Will slowly lifted his head.

“...”

“What do you think?” Hannibal asked. He looked uncharacteristically nervous.

“It’s beautiful.” Will then turned to Hannibal with a big smile. “Show me everything, please?”

“With pleasure, Mažasis” Hannibal answered and returned the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> The last bit of the story was inspired by Will’s last words in season 3.


End file.
